


Selling Misha

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Here’s another short Misha story for you. Sorry I was bored today XDDon’t forget English isn’t my language, so please forgive me if something isn’t correct.





	Selling Misha

You and Misha lived together for a while. One day he had told you that he misses you being sassy and that he wished you would be more open to his fandom world. “Did he just call me boring? Oh boy you have no idea what you startet” you thought with a devilish grin.   
Misha was busy cooking and you made yourself a Twitter account. When you took a selfie for your new account, he asked you “what are you doing? I could need some help over here!” On his tone you heard that he wasn’t amused, but you ignored him. 

Misha went to bed early, he was still pissed that you ignored him and that you did not really respond to his question. You waited in the living room for awhile, to make sure he fell asleep. You took the huge bag with all the stuffed animals that you bought earlier and slipped through the open bedroom door. First you checked if he’s really sleeping and then you placed all the cute animals around him. Some teddy bears, unicorns and pink dragons. Carful you placed one of the pink dragons under his arm and he cuddled up with it immediately. You tried not to laugh about it and took a few photos of him. Proud of yourself, you went back into the kitchen, opened the cooler and drew on the eggs some faces. Each egg got a different face. On everything he liked you put a post it with “don’t touch” on it. 

The next morning you got up early to get some groceries. When Misha woke up he was confused. “What the...” he said. He realized that he had cuddled with a pink dragon and that there were more stuffed animals in the bed. He grabbed his phone and walked towards the living room, then to the kitchen, but you weren’t there. With a sigh he thought “okay I don’t know what’s going on but I need a coffee and breakfast”. He opened the cooler and saw what you did last night. Misha laughed and put a hand in front of his mouth, because he couldn’t understand what was happening. He took his phone to call you and saw all the notifications from Twitter. When he saw that you had posted a photo of him that night sleeping with all the stuffed animals, he thought “oh girl what have you done”.

Happily you came in with all the groceries, put them on the table and looked at him with a huge grin. “That wasn’t what I was talking about” he said while he was laughing. You looked him deep in the eyes and grabbed his hand. He followed you and in the middle of the living room you stopped. “Stay here and don’t move” you smiled. Careful you took his phone out of his hand and opened Facebook live. “What are you doing silly girl?” he asked. “Ah ah don’t move” you commanded. You turned the camera to yourself and said “hi Facebook, Misha was a bad, bad boy. I think I’m gonna sell him for an evening.” He snorted “what’s going on babe? What are you doing to me?” You ignored him and continued “let me show you what you get, if you donate to random acts. Who gives the most for an evening today? All you have to do is donate and I will contact you to let you know when and where. So here is the object that you’re paying for. Let me show you first his gorgeous feet.” Misha was ashamed, but couldn’t stop giggling. He knew that it was his own fault. “And now look at his legs, I love them and you’ll love them too” you chuckled while you got the camera up and down to show his feet and legs. Misha had put his hands over his face, he was shaking for laughter. You quickly checked if someone bet “hey baby someone will give 2000 $ for you, haha this is going well and we even started. Okay, look at his silly orange underwear isn’t that lovely. But enough from your crotch. Baby show us your ass”. Misha bowed down and you had to put the camera away for a second. “Gosh that was a few that will give people nightmares” you giggled. Misha had to sit down his face was red and he had glassy eyes from laughing. “Okay the last thing I’m going to show you all is a red face with the sex hair you all love so much” you laughed. Misha got up and took the phone. “Okay let’s see... whoa 5000.... oh my gosh, guys that amazing. We’re going to check this out now. Bye I think I see one of you later” he smiled. He stopped the live stream. Put his phone away and said with a dark voice “run”. You laughed “What? Don’t say you didn’t like it”. Misha ran after you and caught you at the front door. You were still laughing so hard that you couldn’t defend yourself. He put you over his shoulder and went to the bedroom. “Someone needs a little spanking” he chuckled. 

Later that day you figured out that a girl had donated 6000 during the live Stream and you contacted her. She didn’t live so far away and you told her the time and that she had to come to the park nearby. Misha said before he left “I hope for you that she’s nice. If not you need more spanking when I’m back.” With a small grin you slapped his ass and send him out for his date.


End file.
